Raising Hell
by percy44442
Summary: Percy's mother was killed by his stepfather. Now, Percy is training for what is to come in a short time while learning his true destiny. His choices shall save the world, or raise hell. Rated T for language, violence and adopted from goodstuff3
1. Chapter 1

**Please note, this story is adopted from goodstuff3.**

**The first 3 chapters are his or hers.**

**Check out his or her account.**

**-percy44442**

3rd person Pov

(Percy is 8 years old right now)

It was a busy, humid morning in the hustle and bustle of New York City. People walking by, completely unaware of the cries of pain from a third story apartment, where a little boy, no more than the age of 8, was getting repeatedly kicked in the stomach and sides, to the point of broken ribs and painful breaths for the young child.

This was the average for the boy, getting tortured because he tried to protect his mother from his bastard step-father.

The step-father of the boy, Gabe, had hit the boy's mother in the face till the point of bleeding and a black eye in the making. The boy had had enough of the pained screams from his mother and started to smack the man in the back until he stopped beating his mother and turn his step-father's attention to himself. The hits did little, to no damage to the man. The man threw the young boy to the ground and started to kick him, receiving pained grunts and screams as his reward.

When the man was satisfied with the beating, he turned back to his wife, and slowly took out a switchblade, walking slowly to her position. "I'm done dealing with you and the boy, my life was better without the both of you. Get ready." The man said before chuckling darkly and advancing closer to his cowering wife.

"p-pl-please j-just kill me, l-let Percy g-go." The woman pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

The man wore a maniacal grin, grabbing her arm forcefully, and slicing a long chunk of her skin, letting the red liquid flow out and drip to the floor. The little boy in the corner was frozen in fear and unable to get up do to the pain.

The man took his time ending his wife's life, cutting long lines all over her body. The man was standing in a pool of his wife's blood. He let out a sadistic laugh before slitting his wife's throat, ending her tortured screams and her life.

The boy let out a cry of agony, watching his mother fall lifeless before his eyes. The agony turned to a burning hatred, as he stared at his step-father holding his mother's rapidly paling body.

The boy's eyes had unknowingly, turned a pitch-black, and his pupils had seemingly burst into an inferno of black flames. The boy closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. When the boy opened his eyes again, he let out a loud scream of rage before falling into the blackness that enclosed his mind.

When the boy gave his scream, he didn't notice the body of his mother lighting into flames. The flames crawled up his step-father's hand, burning the flesh away, making the man let out multiple screams for help before the fire over took him.

The fire that started with his mother's dead body had spread to the table she was near, spreading to the rest of the kitchen. There was multiple sounds of knocking from the door, before the door was broken off the hinges, letting in a steam of neighbors who had heard the cries of pain and the ones for help.

Little time skip (1 hour)

Percy Pov

When I woke up, all I noticed was the loud sounds of sirens. I was blinded by the brightness of where I was, making me shield my eyes until they adjusted. I noticed I was on a comfortable, white-sheeted bed. Looking up I saw a woman holding a clipboard and writing on it, while also studying me.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?" I asked in a timid voice.

The lady looked at me with sympathy "You're in an ambulance, and as for what happened. Your apartment caught on fire." She shook her head sadly "your parent's didn't make it, honey. I'm so sorry."

The memories flooded back into my head. Images of my mother getting cut and stabbed, Gabe slitting her throat, rushed through my head. Tears formed in my eyes, after remembering the events of the past day. I cried and cried until I faded into the blackness, for the second time that day.

Time skip (4 years)

Still Percy pov

It has been four years since my mother passed away and I was sitting on a bus, with a bunch of kids that were on the bus because they were trouble makers. We were heading, as a class, to a museum full of Greek and Roman artifacts. My foster home decided that I was too much trouble, and sent me to a boarding school for delinquents and troubled teens.

I was sitting next to my roommate and friend, Grover, who at the moment was getting pelted by pieces of a PB&J sandwich, courtesy of Nancy Bobofit. Nancy always picked on Grover, along with a lot of others just because he had some defect in his legs making him walk funny.

I was getting mad at this point, she was just so annoying. I was about to stand up and say something, but I was pulled down by Grover, who said "Percy, you are already on probation, you can't risk getting in trouble again or you will be expelled."

You see, I am a trouble maker, and I am quite good at it, as well. Because of my talents, I am on probation and cannot get in trouble on this field trip or I will be expelled. I sighed and sat back down; disappointed I couldn't get into a fight.

We walked around the museum, listening to my history teacher, Professor Thorn, as he liked to be called. I thought it was self-centered, I mean you're a middle school teacher at school for delinquents, for god's sake.

I was excited when lunch came around, I was extremely hungry. I had been on a growth spurt the last couple of months. At the beginning of the year I was 5'5" and scrawny, now I am 6'1" and pretty muscled, as I have a six-pack in the making.

I was eating my lunch, continually getting pissed, as Nancy continued her routine of throwing food on Grover. She was sitting on the edge of a fountain, pointing and laughing at Grover, when I had enough.

I stood up, pissed as ever, eyes blazing and stared straight at her. She looked into my eyes and became as white as a sheet, like she had seen her worst fear. She scrambled back falling into the fountain in the process. I sat back down and continued my lunch, satisfied.

Five minutes later, professor Thorn walked up, a wet Nancy in tow. "Jackson, why did you push Nancy into the fountain? Come with me, now." He said, not giving me time to explain myself.

Nancy stuck her tongue out at me, while I was walking away. I flipped her off and continued on, smiling triumphantly to myself.

I followed my teacher into a room that had no displays up, or people in the room. He turns towards me "Jackson, where is it?" He nearly yells.

"Where is what? And get your hands off me." I say, pushing his hands off my shoulders.

"You know what, Jackson. Tell me now or I will have to get persuasive." He says darkly.

"Well, I can't really help you with your problem, so I'm just gonna go now." I say, turning away. He puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking away.

"Not so fast." He says turning me around to face him. Behind him I see my Latin teacher, looking frantic, before saying "What the. Percy, take this." He says throwing me a cheap-ass pen. Yeah, that's gonna help, I thought sarcastically. I catch the pen and uncap it, so I can try and stab my psycho teacher with the writing end. The pen was not really a pen as it elongated into a three and a half foot long, bronze sword.

Getting a good look at my crazy teacher, I notice a large, scorpion like tail, flailing around wildly. I ask him, astonished "what the hell are you?" I get no response except a large scorpion tail swinging around almost catching me in the gut, had I not dropped to the ground.

Standing back up and stepping a few feet back, I figure I might as well try to kill him before he kills me. Only the strongest survive and I might as well try, so I charged the beast and took a slash with the sword only for the monster to block it with its tail. I slashed a few more times ending up with the same result. The monster began to push back with its tail, making me fall backwards, falling into a roll; I stood back up, eyeing the monster warily.

I thought of a plan, not a good one, but still a plan. I ran at the monster and throwing my sword when I was five feet away, I tackled the monster to the ground while it was startled. His tail was pinned under him, unable to move. I began to rain my fists on the monsters face. I beat its face until it was bloody and deformed. The monster was unconscious for the moment, so I picked up my sword and walked back over to him. I twirled the sword in a circular before plunging it into his heart and dragging it down his stomach opening his ribcage.

I was surprised when my ex-teacher started to turn to dust, golden dust. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The way my day has went, it was as if I was on mushrooms or something. I picked up the pen that now lied in the place of the sword, and walked out to finish my lunch.

I returned the pen to Mr. Brunner, the man who gave it to me. I then walked back to my lunch spot and told Grover of my trippy adventures.

We got back to our dorms around five and I was drop-dead tired. I walked to my room and plopped down onto my bed, letting darkness consume. My day would continue on to become worse as I would then have the worst dreams I have ever had.

My dream started out in a dimly lit cave, the cave got darker the farther in you went. I felt pulled towards the cave for some reason. I was walking deeper into the cave because of the pull I felt. I continued walking until I had to stop because the floor dropped off into a large hole. I heard a dark, ancient voice chuckle before saying "Ah, young hero, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The voice said in a voice that sounded like nails scraping along a chalkboard.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice coming from the pit. It was strange, but I felt a connection to the cave.

"in due time, hero, but first I want to make an offer. If you join my side in the upcoming war, you can have anything you desire. Even your mother." The voice sounded around the cave.

"M-my mother?" I choked out.

"Yes, anything you desire." the voice said, chuckling darkly again.

"I'll give you two years to make your decision, Cousin." The voice said.

"Wait, what do you mean cousin?" I shouted into the blackness, but the scene was already fading.

Once that dream, or nightmare, whichever you prefer, ended, my vision came back showing me a large room with polished black marble floors, and a large throne in the middle, which seemed to be made out of a red rock, but had black fire swirling around it. I noticed a large figure on the throne, He had pitch black hair like mine, eyes that swirled with black and red fire around the iris, and two white horns protruding from the top of his forehead, each about four inches long.

The large figure spoke "Perseus Jackson, do you know who I am?" the figure asked in a dark, smooth and velvety voice.

"Umm, are you the devil?" I really had no clue, I just took a guess from looking at his horns.

The figure sighed "that is a somewhat accurate answer, I suppose, but I prefer the name Tartarus, the embodiment of hell."

"ookaay, and what do you need from me." I asked the figure, not really taking his words to heart.

"I have things to tell you, starting with your mother. You cannot bring your mother back to life, that's not how death works, I am sorry."

I was about to say something back but he started again "the other thing I must tell you, your father is not really dead, Perseus."

I was shocked to say the least, my mother said he had gotten killed in a plane crash. "Perseus, your father is a god, undying and always living. And no I can't tell you who he is, but what I can do is help prepare you for what is to come." He said, knowing what I was going to ask.

"What is coming? What's going to happen?" I asked rapidly

"In time you will learn, first you will need to learn to control the powers you have gotten from your father, and learning how to fight in the process." Tartarus stated.

In his hand materialized the cheap pen Mr. Brunner had. "This will be your weapon, but I need to adjust it first." Tartarus began to whisper in an ancient voice, making the sword glow darkly, turning it from a bronze sword, to a pitch black sword, with red designs en-carved throughout the sword. When he handed me the sword it felt balanced, unlike before, when it was too light. I looked closely at the sword and saw the red designs were flowing through it like liquid, and it also seemed to suck in the light around it. Overall, it was the most bad-ass things I have ever seen.

Tartarus spoke again "your sword can now change into any weapon you want, all you have to do is think of a weapon and it will change. The weapon can shrink down like it used to, but now it will shrink into a tattoo, and you have to think about summoning it to do so." As he said that, black tribal tattoos with a chain wrapping up my arm appeared on my right forearm. I shrugged, the tattoos looked sweet so I wasn't complaining.

"The first thing you need to do is make your way to camp half-blood, your friend Grover will help you make it there. You will learn the basics at the camp, and once you have done that, I will begin to train you in your dreams." The scene faded out and I woke with a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy pov

Tartarus spoke again "your sword can now change into any weapon you want, all you have to do is think of a weapon and it will change. The weapon can shrink down like it used to, but now it will shrink into a tattoo, and you have to think about summoning it to do so." As he said that, black tribal tattoos with a chain wrapping up my arm appeared on my right forearm. I shrugged, the tattoos looked sweet so I wasn't complaining.

"The first thing you need to do is make your way to camp half-blood, your friend Grover will help you make it there. You will learn the basics at the camp, and once you have done that, I will begin to train you in your dreams." The scene faded out and I woke with a start.

My awakening was too loud and caused Grover to fall out of his bed, scared by the noise. "Oh good, you're awake; now, tell me what's happening with this Greek mythology crap. How is it real? Greek mythology occurred thousands of years ago." I questioned

"Th-the gods are still alive, they just moved with the heart of civilization. Right now the heart is in the U.S, more specifically, New York." He said speed talking like he does when he's nervous (A/N I made that up but it seems like something he would do.)

"Okay, okay." I said, calming down now. "Apparently, I am supposed to go to somewhere called camp half-blood. I'm assuming you know where it is?"

Grover nodded "we can leave tonight, that is probably best, before the monsters come." He said, saying the last part quietly.

"Yeah, that sounds good, but I have some more questions. I had a dream about a cave, with a really big hole at the end and there was a voice telling me to join its side in the upcoming war. And at the end of my dream, he called me cousin. Do you know anything about this?" I asked.

Grover paled, but quickly shook his head. I knew he was holding something back, but didn't push him.

Time skip to later that night

Grover and I were on a bus that would take us into the city, where we would then take a cab to the camp. We were on a country road with twenty minutes until the city would be reached, when the bus got totaled from the right side, the bus flipped over onto its side, making Grover and another guy fall on top of me.

I stood up pushing the other guy off and helping Grover up. I climbed over the seats to see what had happened and found a hole the size of a yoga ball, in the side of the bus, which was now the ceiling. I figured that would be the easiest way to get out and see what caused it. Climbing out of the hole, I looked around and saw a large man, bent over slightly, breathing heavily. If he caused this hole, I'm screwed, I thought. Grover climbed out of the hole next to me and saw what I was looking at, causing him to pale. I jumped down from the side of the bus summoning my bad-ass sword in the process. The beast-man bent over and put his hands on the ground like he was starting a race, and started digging in the dirt with his left foot like a bull would do.

The beast charged leaving me with little options, as I jumped to the side into a roll. I came up in a fighting position and changed my sword into a spear, to give myself a reach advantage. I steadied myself as the bull charged again. I did the same thing I did last time and came up swinging the spear like a baseball bat, cutting a reasonably deep gash along the monsters back.

The bull man roared, but I don't think it was from pain, probably from anger. I braced myself to do the same thing again, but the bull man learned from the last two times and stuck his arms out to catch me. I saw a chance and took it, charging at the bull also, except when he was about to reach me I dropped to the ground in a slide, stabbing behind me with my spear, creating hole in the back of the creatures knee, making it painful to walk and unable to run.

I stood back up panting a little, taking my time as the beast couldn't run anymore. I walked over to the monster, who was swinging his arms around wildly trying to hit me; I stabbed the beast in the stomach, pulling my spear out, letting the monster bleed profusely. I decided to end its misery, changing my spear into two knives and stabbing the monster in the chest.

The monster burst into a cloud off golden dust, just like my old teacher. The only thing left besides the dust, was the monster's horn, I guess it was a spoil of war, and I could always sell it if I feel like, so I picked it up. I walked back over to a stunned Grover, who has been in the same spot for the past ten minutes, while I fought.

"Dude, let's go, I'm not in the mood to fight more monsters." I told him and got a weak nod in response.

We got a cab to take us within a mile of the camp. Grover pointed out a large group of monsters following us, so we had to get the driver to stop and let us out, so he could leave without getting hurt.

We ran until a large hill came into view, making Grover point at it. I got the message; we needed to get past it, preferably without dying. We were at the base of the hill when Grover was suddenly tackled down to the ground by a large dog. While the dog was paying attention to its food, I stabbed my spear into its neck, covering Grover in golden dust.

I turned around and saw the rest of the group approaching with three bat ladies in the lead. I stood to face them, protecting Grover, who had blacked out. I changed my weapon into knives again, as I was tackled to the ground by another dog. It had me pinned down by my shoulders, but I stabbed the beast in the side of the ribcage, making it rain golden dust on me. I stood up and was almost tackled again, but quickly sidestepped and slammed my knives into the side of the beast. One of the bat ladies flew down and whipped me and cut a nice sized gash on my arm. It flew away before I could attack it.

I changed my weapon into a battle-axe, so I could hit them down from the sky. The other two bats charged, not being very smart as they both flew into my weapon's range. I killed them both with one swing before they could change directions and get away.

The last bat lady came at me again, getting a clean shot on my ribcage. I gave a scream of pain and the beast that was about to tackle me, was on the ground in dust, when I reopened my eyes. I didn't really care how it died so I didn't put too much thought to it.

The bat whipped at me again, but I rolled forward dodging it. In mid roll I changed my weapon back to knives. I jumped out of the roll and stabbed the bat in the chest, gravity dragging me down while I was still holding onto the knives, nearly splitting the bat into two.

I fell to the ground with a thud. I stood up shakily and walked over and picked up Grover's unconscious form. I made my way up the hill, stopping at the top and collapsing, and being overcome with darkness.

Waking up, I noticed I was in an infirmary of some sorts. I rolled my feet off my bed and stood up, having to catch myself when I do so. I stumble out of the infirmary into the scene of a large valley with multiple cabins, strawberry fields, and a large baby blue house, sitting away from the rest of the cabins.

I walk to the big house, thinking it would be a good place to start. On my way, people kept looking at me and whispering. I made it to the big house to find my old teacher Mr. Brunner and a short, pudgy guy playing a card game with Grover.

"Uhh, Mr. Brunner, what are you doing here, and who's this?" I said, pointing to the pudgy guy.

"Ahh, Perseus, you can stop calling me that now, my real name's Chiron, and this is Dionysus, the god of wine, or as we call him, Mr. D." Chiron said.

"Okay, so what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Well, Grover tells me you fought off a group of monsters, by yourself, I should add."

The memories came rushing back and I remembered the events of the previous night. As I was going through my memories, two more people walked up. The two people who walked up looked to be about thirteen or fourteen and both were females. (A/N I know that's not their age, I changed it) The one on the right had a shoulder length black hair, a pretty face, electric blue eyes, and a great body. The one on the left had long, curly, blonde hair, also a pretty face and analyzing, grey eyes.

"Hey, I'm Percy." I say as I extend my hand out in greeting. The blonde girl just stares at me, studying me, while the black haired girl accepts my handshake and offers a friendly smile.

"Hi, Percy, I'm Thalia, and this is Annabeth." I smile at them and turn back to my other conversation.

"So, where am I supposed to sleep? I assume not in there." I said pointing to the large house behind them.

"Err, no, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin until your father or mother claims you. Annabeth, Thalia, would you mind showing Percy around?" Chiron asked the lovely ladies behind me.

"No problem, Chiron." Annabeth said, gesturing me to follow her and Thalia.

I caught up to the girls, walking in line with them as they talked and explained things.

We had to stop walking as a group of cocky looking guys stopped in front of us and looked towards me. "You don't look so tough, I bet I could take him easily." said the leader of the group. The leader had black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Do you wanna find out?" I asked him back

"Fine, Arena in one hour, don't chicken out." He said laughing with his buddies and walking away.

"Percy, why did you do that? He's the son of Poseidon, one of the most powerful demigod in this camp. You can't beat him in a fight." Annabeth nearly yelled.

I shrugged "Really? The kid just seems like a cocky, prick."

Thalia laughed as we continued on our tour.I had to shake myself a couple of times to stop from staring at Thalia, as we walked. They explained what the things were and how the camp worked. We walked for about an hour and ended back up in front of the Hermes cabin.

"Thank you guys for the tour, it was helpful." I said

"You're welcome, it was fun, and we should do it again sometime." Thalia said. Then she surprised me by giving me a hug, before she pulled back, blood flushing to her cheeks. I just smiled and waved bye to them, and walking into my new home.

A guy an inch or two shorted than me, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes greeted me. "Hi, I'm Luke the cabin counselor. You will be sleeping over there." He said pointing to a corner of the room with a sleeping bag.

"Okay, thanks."

I went over to my spot and put my backpack on the ground. I walked back outside and went to the arena to start my duel. Apparently word spreads fast here, because the stands had everyone in them. I walked into the center standing next Chiron as he explained the rules.

"Pick your weapons and armor and we'll start in five minutes." I just walked over to my side of the arena and rolled up my sleeves, revealing my tattoos. Some of the crowd looked surprised that I had tattoos at my age. I cracked my neck and knuckles and waited for the match to begin.

Chiron looked at me "Are you going to use a weapon?" He asked and I nodded and waited for him to start the match.

I summoned my sword making the crowd gasp. Chiron started the match and my opponent charged. I blocked his first strike and kicked him in the stomach, catching him by surprise. He stood back up angrily and tried to slice me in half with a downwards strike. I sidestepped and swung my sword at him, but he jumped back, making the strike only cut his arm slightly.

That just made him even angrier. He came back and attacked in a flurry of strikes, but I either blocked them or dodged them all.

I suddenly heard a voice in my head, "Use your Powers, Perseus" Tartarus, I thought back confused.

"Yes now, do as I say, think about fire and concentrate on that power within your stomach and release it." I'll try, I thought back. I did as he said and felt a pull in my stomach, I stomped the ground, and a wave of black fire shot forward out of the ground knocking the son of Poseidon to the ground five feet away. The crowd gasped, I let it go as I was in the middle of something. I walked over to my opponent and put my sword to his neck "Do you yield?" I asked him and he nodded.

I looked above my head and a hologram of black and red flames mixing and swirling together. I looked at the crowd "What?" I asked. There was multiple flashes of light in the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy pov

That just made him even madder. He came back and attacked in a flurry of strikes, but I either blocked them or dodged them all. I heard a voice in my head "Use your Powers, Perseus" Tartarus, I thought back confused. "Yes now, do as I say, think about fire and concentrate on that power within your stomach and release it." I'll try, I thought back. I did as he said and felt a pull in my stomach, I stomped the ground, and a wave of black fire shot forward out of the ground knocking the son of Poseidon to the ground five feet away. The crowd gasped, I let it go as I was in the middle of something. I walked over to my opponent and put my sword to his neck "Do you yield?" I asked him and he nodded.

I looked above my head and a hologram of black and red flames mixing and swirling together. I looked at the crowd "What?" I asked. There was multiple flashes of light in the arena.

Once the lights faded, I looked up to find seven men and five beautiful women. The Greek gods, I thought.

Zeus pointed his lightning bolt thing at me "Tartarus spawn, give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you." Zeus said threateningly.

"Uh, well, I'm twelve and killing children is bad, I believe." I said.

Zeus got red in the face and threw the bolt at me. I thought I was screwed, but a flash of black fire surrounded me. I don't remember teleporting, but when I reopened my eyes, I found myself in the same spot from the dream I had. I still thought I was dead, thinking this was the underworld.

I found Tartarus, or my father, sitting on his throne conversing with two other people that radiated power just like him.

I spoke up "So, uhh, why am I here again, wasn't I supposed to go to the underworld when I died?" I asked. The group turned their heads to me. A man that looked like my father except for the horns, and a Beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and slightly pale skin, looked me up and down before the woman walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. It's not like I would turn down a hug from a beautiful woman.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry about your mother. I feel so bad I couldn't help you, when you were with that man." The woman said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you, but, uh, who are you?" I asked the woman hugging me.

She pulls back laughing a little "Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. I am your aunt Nyx and that over there, is my husband, your uncle Erebus." Nyx said, pointing to the look alike of my father. She put her hand on my arm and sent pulses of energy into my body. I watched as my scars got continuously smaller and smaller until they vanished.

I looked at her astonished "To get rid of your memories of that bastard." She said quietly.

She stepped back away from me, back into the arms of her husband. I turned to my father "Why did you lie?" I asked simply.

Tartarus sighed "It was to keep you safe on your journey to the camp. What I didn't plan on having the Olympians show up to kill you, when I claimed you. Now you will have to stay down here to train with me and your aunt and uncle here." my father said pointing to Erebus and Nyx.

"Okay but what am I training for?" I asked.

"Might as well tell you. In the war the Olympians are having with the Titans, the giants, and a few of other primordials will be joining the titans in the war. You are the deciding factor of the world's fate. That is why we will train you." My father said.

Well, that's some good news, I decide the fate of the world, I thought sarcastically. "Well, let's get started." I said.

Time skip 1 year tartarus time and 1 month normal time

I was in my father's throne room waiting for him to show up. There was a red flash of light on his throne and my father appeared. "Percy, my boy, I have something for you to do." My father said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Your friends Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover were just issued a quest to find Zeus's stolen masterbolt. I want you to help them on their journey to Hades, and find the weapon. Their group is still in New York, you should be able to find them." He said and I nodded.

I shadow traveled into the city. Aunt Nyx gave me the ability to shadow travel, when she gave me her half blessing. She said I would combust from the power if she fully blessed me and told me I had to be immortal to receive her full blessing.

I stretched out my senses, looking for two demigods. I found their auras on a bus heading west, I shadow traveled into the back of the bus. I accidently woke up the homeless guy in the back of the bus, but no one else saw me. I walked up a few rows of seats until I found a girl with shoulder length black hair and a girl with long flowing blonde hair. I sat across the aisle in the seat Grover was in by himself.

Grover turned to look at me and when he saw my face he fainted. I chuckled lightly as he slumped up against the window. Thalia turned and noticed Grover knocked out, before she turned and noticed me. I was tackled in a hug once she recognized me.

"I-I thought you d-died." Thalia stuttered out.

I chuckled "Well before your father could kill me, my father took me back to his place. Trained for a little while, met my aunt and uncle, had a good time and now I'm here to help you guys on the quest." I told her my adventures in tartarus for the past year.

The bus stopped, a few people got on, but the bus rocked on its side. The engine shut off. I stood up and signaled the group to follow me off the bus. I looked around the bus to see what caused the bus to stop, I looked into the sky and saw a giant bird with fiery, golden feathers, flying around the sky.

A freaking phoenix. "Thalia, strike it with lightning, I'll take care of the rest." She nodded and focused. A bolt of lightning came from the sky, hitting the phoenix in the back. The phoenix fell down to five feet off the ground. I ran and jumped onto its back, grabbing it around the back. It tried to shake me off its back, but I held on.

I summoned my sword and stabbed it into the top of its right wing, and dragged it down the rest of its wing slicing it off from its body. We spiraled down to the ground fifty feet below. I grabbed the phoenix by the other wing and rolled off its back still holding its wing. I swung the phoenix by the wing, slamming it into the ground. I landed on top of the phoenix's wing in a crouching position, breaking its wing.

I stabbed it in the neck, to make sure it was dead. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, ran up to me "Percy, that was amazing! How did you do that?" Grover asked.

I just laughed and said "Let's go, we have weapons to find." The bus was up and running again, so we got back on and went to sleep, trying to pass the time faster.

When I woke up, the bus was stopped in Cincinnati. It was the last stop before the bus turned back to New York, so we had to get off. We walked around the city looking for a car to steal or a ride. We walked until we found a car dealership. We walked up to the guy dealing the cars and asked for the keys to a Cadillac.

"Aren't you too young to buy a car." the dealer asked. I snapped my fingers around him, manipulating the mist "we already bought this car, you just forgot to give us the keys." I told the man.

His eyes glazed over and he nodded "Oh, sorry, I'll go get that for you, right away sir." he went into the building and came out with a set of keys.

"Here you are, sir, have a great day." the dealer said, handing me the keys.

I nodded and motioned for us to get in the car. I got in the driver's seat and started the car, Thalia got in the passenger seat and Annabeth and Grover got in the back. Thalia turned to me "How did you do that thing, with the snapping and making him give you the keys." Thalia asked.

"I manipulated the mist, Chiron didn't teach you that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'll teach you how to do it at a different time, sound good?" I asked, to which she nodded. We drove until we reached St. Louis, because Annabeth wanted to see the arch.

We reached the top of the arch and let Annabeth look around. We were alone except for one family of four and a tall man in a cloak. The man walked up to us "Ahh, daughter of Zeus, how nice of you to join me." Thalia froze as she looked into his eyes, her skin becoming pale instantly.

"Who are you and what did you do to her?" I asked the man.

The man chuckled "I am Mormo, and as for what I did, I showed her, her worst fear. I see you past your first challenge, I'll make sure you don't pass your second." Mormo said menacingly. Thalia stood up shakily and pulled out her spear. I summoned my own spear and stared at Mormo, waiting for him to make the first move.

Mormo ran at us, trying to swipe us with his claws. I leaned back making the swing miss, I countered with a swing of my spear, cutting a gash in the side of his leg. I stepped back as Mormo let out a cry of pain. Mormo charged at Grover. I threw my spear at him, stabbing him in the thigh. I summoned it back to me, while Thalia charged at Mormo. Mormo blocked her jab at him, and swiped back, cutting four thin lines across her stomach. Annabeth appeared behind Mormo and stabbed him in the lower back, I ran up to him as he was letting out a cry of pain.

I stabbed him in the heart as Annabeth took out her knife and stabbed him again in the back. Mormo fell apart into a pile of golden dust. "Glad you could join us, Annabeth." I told her as I helped Thalia up and put my hand on her stomach, sending black pulses of energy into her stomach, closing her wounds.

"Thank you, Percy." Thalia said.

"You're welcome, now, let's get going." I told the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

"So, with the whole _quest_ thing, let me get this straight:

Mr. Drama queen (aka Zeus) lost his tooth pick and you guys are retrieving it for him because he is too lazy to do it himself. Is that correct?"

Their eyes widened while Grover looked about ready to faint.

Actually, no. He did faint.

Thunder boomed loudly.

If possible, their eyes widened further but Thalia also looked annoyed.

"Are you trying to get us all blasted into smithereens?!" Annabeth whisper shouted.

"Um, you shouldn't call the king of gods that…" Thalia said slowly as she looked at the sky.

I snorted.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Show some respect! How are you not dead?! I don't know about you but I prefer staying _alive_." the daughter of wisdom exclaimed using such a lofty tone that reminded me of an older sibling telling something to a younger kid.

My expression darkened.

He tried to kill me just because I'm a son of Tarturus! I've done nothing wrong, yet he judged me by my father, and not my actions! What kind of _fair_ ruler do that?

"That's just like the gods- killing, cursing, and blasting whoever they want to and whenever they feel like it. You even said it! You asked how am I not dead yet. That's proof! You serve then and then what do they do? They get rid of us when they don't need us anymore or when someone else comes and _replace _us! We are just a bunch of pawns in their little games!" I ranted while my eyes turned pitch-black, and my pupils burst into an inferno of black flames.

Annabeth looked shocked when my eyes changed but she quickly covered it.

She narrowed her eyes.

"How do _you _know that the gods do that? Do you any have real evidence?" she retorted back.

I turned around and faced her.

"_You think I don't know?" _I hissed.

"I have been to places you've never even heard of! I've traveled to many places across the world! I've also been in Tarturus! I've seen the innocent souls sent there by the gods!

I KNOW WHAT THE GODS DO!

Have you ever been to Tarturus?" my voice got louder and louder until I was yelling. Then, I found myself whispering the last sentence.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

She blinked twice.

She was speechless.

She frowned and then turned her face the other way staring out the window.

I did too.

I stared straight ahead concentrating on the road and my driving as I thought of our little argument.

I know that she knows that she was wrong. The only thing that was in the way was her hubris.

Grover stared at the both of us looking back and forth, back and forth. Thalia bit her lip nervously with a frown on her face.

Maybe I was a bit too harsh?

It's not her fault she has hubris, something her mother also has.

If anything, its Athena's fault!

Should I apologize?

I sighed.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry. Okay? I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. That was mean. I took out my anger to the gods on you even though you had nothing to do with it."

She turned her head over a bit and stared at me with her calculating eyes. I held her glaze.

She dropped her head down.

"I-I'm so s-sorr-"

I knew how hard that was for her.

"Don't mention it. Were cool." I said with a smile on my face.

Annabeth returned the gesture.

For the rest of the ride, no one said anything, but it wasn't awkward.

~°~Ω~°~

**5 hours later (I don't know what else to write…)**

We arrived in Vegas **(did they already past Vegas in you chapters goodstuff3? Oh well. It's part of the plot I'm cooking up….****) **and my butt hurts from sitting for such a long period of time.

I groaned.

We are right in front of this place called the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

Something didn't seem right about this place…

I shook my head when I spotted Thalia already running in.

I suddenly felt this strange urge to go in after her…

The quest must be getting to me. I'm imaging things…

I followed her.

…right…?

We all walking into the casino with surprisingly no problem when I paused.

Wait…

What?

That guy let my friends and me in.

That's not right. I was about to turn around and warn my friends when I saw something or _someone_ in particular at the corner of my eyes.

He was sitting outside on the bench looking confused.

"Hey Thalia, you see that guy over there?

Right there.

There.

See where I'm pointing?"

"Um... I don't see anyone there. Are you alright?" she hesitantly asked with her eyes still searching for what I was pointing at.

I blinked.

He was still there.

How could Thalia not see him?!

I asked Grover and Annie.

"There is no one there Percy. It's only a bench over there."

"What are you looking at? No one is over there!"

Then how come-? He is _right there._ I can see him easily. Am I going nuts? What's going on? I walked forward towards him.

"Hey wait, don't leave us!"

Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth followed me while eyeing be strangely as I walked towards the man they can't see.

"Hello?"

He looked up. _That proves that I'm right, right?_

"Hello?" he responded cautiously.

He speaks!

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked in a very friendly tone.

"Why?"

Eh, nothing much. It's just that my friends can't see you. Don't know why. Maybe it's a prank. Don't know."

He looked behind me.

"What friends? Are they… elsewhere?"

I frowned.

I looked behind me confused and glad to see that they are still there.

"What? They are right behind me! I am so confused right now."

"So, what is your name? My name is Perseus."

I don't know what drove me to tell him that. I know better that to tell random strangers my name! It just came out of my mouth! At least I didn't say Percy.

I straightened my black jacket with red designs on it.

I wetted my lips, what's going on?

He rose an eyebrow but he didn't drop his guard. Finally, he stood up and faced me.

He's a bit shorter than me I thought satisfied.

He opened his mouth.

"Jason. My name is Jason Grace."

**So, what you guys think? Please review, and the next chapter will be posted tomorrow or Saturday... Sunday the latest.**

**Annabeth might be a bit OOC, but she will get better... unless you guys want me to make her evil. I'm fine with either.**

**-percy44442**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

At that moment, something in my mind clicked. I remember father telling me about these roman demigods… how come I didn't make the connection?! I mentally scolded myself for not figuring it out. The answer was right in my face for god's sake.

Jason.

Jason Grace.

His name sounded familiar.

Wasn't Jason the praetor or whatever you call it of the romans…?

The rest of the pieces of the puzzle fell into place as the truth dawned to me. My friends and Jason weren't able to see each other because of the mist. This way, there won't be a second civil war breaking out and all that. I was the only one able to see them and they were able to see me because I am a son of Tartarus. The amount of mist used isn't powerful enough for a son of Tartarus. Father is MUCH older than the gods and much more powerful. He is a primordial!

Ok, so what is Jason doing here? In Vegas? I decided to take a risk.

"So, how's camp Jupiter?"

Camp Jupiter. That's its name right? I hope I didn't get it wrong, that would be embarrassing.

I put on a questioning, calm expression making sure no one could see my real feelings or emotions. Not even through my eyes.

Jason's eyes widened. "W-what? You're a demigod too? I've never seen you at camp."

His eyes dropped to my arm.

I smiled dryly. I rolled up my sleeves, revealing my tattoos, but they were not the ones that Jason was expecting.

"Those aren't the camp tattoos."

"I know. They aren't."

I watched as his glaze rose from my bada** tattoos and he stared at me with obvious surprise, suspicion, and weariness. I stared back at him with my Tartarus black eyes. I knew that the black was slowly swirling and twisting- like black mist or smoke.

He stood up and took a step back.

My eyes burst into flames.

If possible, his eyes widen further.

"Whoa, who are you?!"

"Me? My name is

Perseus.

Jackson." I said mysteriously.

I decided to say Perseus instead of Percy to add on to the effect.

I am having too much fun.

I thought back at Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover. I wonder what they see right now. I'll have to have an explanation later.

I willed the flames in my eyes to grow and crackle, and some Greek fire to that.

The Greek fire mixed with the black creating a scene that's indescribable.

I noticed that his hands were in his pocket, no doubt with his weapon.

I inwardly smiled.

I summoned my sword staring at his expression with a hostile expression of my own.

I probably looked intimidating and dangerous with the raven black steampunk jacket, dark black-ish grey-ish jeans, a black leather belt with red flame designs, black and silver combat boots, crimson red t-shirt, silver bandana, black leather bracelet, two rings, the tattoos, the sword, and my eyes.

I cleared the flames and turned my sword back to its tattoo.

"Oh you should have seen your expression! Ha!"

"What?"

Oh gods his bewildered expression! I count help it any more. I burst into laughter and I could feel many people's glaze on me but eh. Who cares?

I looked back at my friends to see their reactions.

Annabeth was analyzing me with such great concentration that it was unnatural.

Thalia was staring at me with shock.

Grover has fainted while muttering something about food.

I turned back to Jason waiting.

I know he will be firing questions at me very, very soon.

"Who-what are you?"

"Friendly son of _ at your service."

"Son of who?"

"What would be the fun in telling?"

"I don't trust you…"

"I know."

"You do?" he asked raising an eyebrow but not dropping his guard.

"yeah." I replied halfheartedly. He was about to ask another question but I stopped him. I looked around and extended some shadows searching. I had sensed something. Just like I thought, I saw two kids inside the casino emitting the sense of… death.

This made it obvious that they are children of hades but… the oath.

Does that mean hades broke the oath too? (Father told me about it.)

See? That's one of the reasons I don't like the Olympians. They keep secrets from you. (Although hades is one of the few that are cool)

Right here right in front of my eyes are two people in danger.

Things will turn ugly if Kronos finds them.

Wow, Three powerful people found in the matter of two hours, all of them in Nevada, or more specifically:

Las Vegas.

Maybe I should search Nevada again sometime. Ha.

I looked back at the two.

No, not now. I will retrieve the two children of hades later after the quest. We don't have the time to stop now, besides, they are not in immediate danger.

Regretting, I will have to leave Jason too. He is a roman and we are Greeks. This won't bode well. Besides, they can't see each other anyways. It's not time for them to discover each other's existence. It's just not meant to happen yet. I willed the shadows to take us (not including Jason) to Los Angeles.

"What on Olympus was that all about?!" yelled Thalia.

"What did you see?" I responded curiously.

"You were talking to this guy with blond ha-"…. she stopped.

I watched as their eyes glazed over with shock and relief.

The gods must have erased and added memories to the roman and Greek demigods each time they met.

That will save me a lot of explaining. I feel bad for just leaving Jason there hanging but I have a feeling the fates won't be happy with me if I asked the praetor to come with me or explain the whole Greek and Roman thing. I turned back to the quest members.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

**Time skip to when they are about to present the bolt to Zeus**

"Right, remember, do not reveal me to the gods. I must get going. See you guys soon!"

I shadow traveled away back to Tarturus.

I collapsed onto my bed and formed a plan.

Plan:

Take a nap. (That quest was tiring!)

Eat.

Pack supplies

… go…to…the… ….zzzzzzzz

**After the nap**

I woke up on my awesome king size bed in my room. My room is surprisingly blue. I know, you expected some black and red room, but no. my room is blue. I like that color. The walls are painted with so many different shades of blue that I don't even bother trying to count them. I think it's the only blue room in Tartarus. My bed is black and silver, and the door is black. The walls are streaked with light coming from the black crystal chandelier hanging over the middle on the room

I packed the supplies needed for the trip into my black fancy backpack and changed my clothes.

I put on a pair of black leather boots, grey jeans, black fingerless gloves, red shirt, black leather vest, and a silver wristband.

I shadow traveled to the lotus casino, and it's time to retrieve the children of Hades.

**Ah, finished! The next chapter will be out sometime next week, and:**

**There will be a surprise with Jason, this chapter is only the start. So yes, don't be disappointed, Jason will appear later.**

**So yeah. Please review, and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

_**Should Annabeth stay good, or shall she go evil?**_

**-percy44442**


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time:_

_I shadow traveled to the lotus casino, and it's time to retrieve the children of Hades._

~Ω~

Percy

I walked into the casino or hotel and headed towards the 2 siblings. My father wishes me to bring them to him, and make sure they are _alive_ when they arrive. I'm not sure what the reason is, but I know he will not hurt them. I have no problem with his request.

I also have to convince Zeus that they are _dead_. (Or that they were eliminated about 70 years ago…)

I have no problem with that either.

When I neared them, I noticed that the boy held some cards and figurines his hands that looked suspiciously like Zeus and Apollo.

Ha, the son of hades is playing with a Zeus figurine.

That's when the guards noticed me- and not in a good way. I believe that they are demigods, monsters, or something or else they wouldn't notice me this quickly… The 2 kids turned at watched as the guard ran/walked towards me with a celestial bronze dagger. To give the peeps a show, I let my eyes erupt into flames and summoned my sword, Anasklusmos. From the corners of my eyes, I watched as the boy's eyes widen with shock, disbelief, and excitement.

Mostly excited.

The girl… not so much.

I couldn't help but grin, for father has trained me well… although I am still not finished with my training.

(I decided not to show off my tattoos for extra effect.)

Then, I summoned a few hellhounds from Tarturus. That will make them think twice before attacking me.

I took out a pack of gum from my pocket and took a few pieces out slowly never once looking down.

When those people neared, I threw the pieces of gum.

In midair, the gum morphed into shurikens* and pinned several of the guards to the wall. When the shurikens made contact with the wall, they exploded.

Exploding gum/shurikens… aren't I brilliant?

Grabbing the two, I shadow traveled to my room.

"Whoa! That was awesome! The thing you did with those ninja star thingies or what every their called and all that! How did you turn your eyes like that? Is that a real sword? Are those real tattoos? Did you just defeat those guys back there with gum? If that was gum, can I have one? Where are we? How did we get here? How-"

"Whoa," the girl (Bianca di Angelo) said. "Hold up. Time out."

We looked at her. She pointed her finger at me. "Who… who are you?"

"It might be a better question, to ask who _you_ are." I replied back softly. "What's your name?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring at my sword in awe.

I put it away.

"My name is Bianca di Angelo, and that's Nico di Angelo. Our parents are dead;" Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered and stared at the ground.

"You are a half-blood," I corrected. "One of your parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian, your father to be more specific."

I decided not to tell them who their father is yet.

"An Olympian… athlete?"

"No," I said. "One of the Greek gods."

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—?"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

I couldn't help feeling sorry for the di Angelos.

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal, and whenever they have kids with regular humans, like you guys, their lives become dangerous."

"Dangerous?" she squeaked.

Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real."

"Bianca," I said, "I've came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. I will take you to my father."

"Who's your father?" she asked.

"Tarturus or Τάρταρος," I said. "The primordial god of the deepest, darkest part of the underworld, the Tartarean pit."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait," Bianca started, but she stopped.

"We will meet my dad in five minutes."

I introduced them to my black obsidian refrigerator before sitting onto my bed, thinking.

Once they finished whatever they were eating, I shadow traveled to lord Tarturus.

The throne "room" is mostly built with obsidian and lit with black fire from the deepest parts of Tarturus. I'm not sure how it works but the black fire gave the room a dark glow. My dad stays hidden in the shadows and lit his eyes with red/black tartainian (I just made that up for now, it anyone has a better name for the fire, feel free the let me know it and I will give credit to thou.) fire that glows in the room against the monsters that suddenly surrounded the two.

"Father." I said formally.

"You have done an excellent job. You may now leave."

"As you wish."

You see, in front of guests, we must act all formal and all that.

I bowed before shadow traveling back to my room shaking with laughter remembering the looks on the children of hades faces.

6 months later

I pulled out a new weapon of mine and momentarily appreciated the looks on their faces as they eyed the unfamiliar weapon. They had been "ready" to face a sword wielding Percy, instead, they found their selves staring at me wielding a weapon they had yet to see before.

A double pegged musashi kenshin reverse blade katana with black wrapped handle and faux black rat skin under wrap laid in my hands as I prepared for battle.

I haven't seen the quest members since the quest, but for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about a certain daughter of Zeus. I shook that that thought away.

Mission first.

The mission for dad is far more important.

The white light from the light source shined upon my blade as I turned my attention to the enemies before me.

This will be fun.

°~Ω~° °~Ω~° °~Ω~°

Camp half blood

Thalia sighed as she thought about a very attractive son of Tarturus. They never told the Olympians about Percy helping, although she doesn't know if they actually know about Percy's existence in the world of the living.

Looking up, she stood up and walked over to lunch.

* * *

**Chapter 6 finished!**

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and what do you guys think of Percy's new weapon?**

**I'm not Japanese, so I did a lot of research for that one. I hope the info for the katana was correct.**

**(It _is_a Japanese weapon… right?)**

**Please note, this chapter probably wasn't very exciting, but its mostly here to set up the future chapters.**

(O.o)

**So yeah. Please review, and good night to y'all! **

_**Should Annabeth stay good, or shall she go evil?**_

_**Does anyone else have more weapon ideas?**_

**_Any outfit suggestions for Percy?_**

**-percy44442**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time:_

_Camp half blood_

_Thalia sighed as she thought about a very attractive son of Tarturus. They never told the Olympians about Percy helping, although she doesn't know if they actually know about Percy's existence in the world of the living. _

_Looking up, she stood up, looked back one last time, and walked over to lunch._

* * *

Percy

_Flashback_

_The mother of monsters and her pack of monsters stared at me in disbelief as I charged with my new katana. Nico and Bianca flanked at my side and took out their weapons: Bianca took out a wicked raven black bow engraved with images of wealth. Her arrows were unlimited and they appear automatically. Strapped to her belt were two silver knives with black gleaming handles and the knives were coated with forever frozen water from the river Styx that ran through the heart of Tarturus. (I know. That was a bad description, but the weapons I forged were so awesome that I myself can't even describe it. Others simply just die because of an awesomeness overflow.)_

_Nico summoned undead solders and quickly gave out orders while taking out his own sword._

_I'm so proud. (Lol)_

_Three hellhounds rushed towards me with their red eyes gleaming. _

_That quickly stopped. _

_When the hellhounds neared, they suddenly came to a halt. The one in front (that I decided to call Fang for now) slowly came forward and … … …... ._

_(Flashback finished)_

"Ahhhhh!"

"What you do that for?!" I asked/yelled.

"Eh. Nothing. I just wanted to see if the zombie was alive."

I frowned.

"That's not very nice you know."

"So…Your point is?" she joked.

I am currently talking to a very mean Medusa. You see, she is granted a human form in Tarturus, but she could be a monster if see wishes to. Oh, and she is a monster outside of Tarturus unless my dad says otherwise. It's one of the big secrets my dad keeps from the Olympians.

I often enjoy watching dad sending a monster out into the world as a human with no monster scent or anything. The best part is where the monsters in disguise chat/meet with some gods by "accident". Oh the gods never knew they were talking with monsters the whole time!

One day, we will reveal it to the Olympians and I can't wait for their expressions.

I guess that's one reason some people call me the shadow king. (Nico is the ghost king.)

*evil smile*

* * *

Nico

I must admit, I love this place. I mean it's completely my style! Both Bianca and Percy agree to that fact. (Although it did take Bianca awhile to get used to Tarturus.)

I now train with different people (or sometimes monsters) to become the best warrior I could be. It's also a hundred times better than the training the people from this place called Camp Half-Blood receive because of many obvious reasons. (Plus, I could actually really try when fighting the monsters because they don't die in Tarturus.)

Now you must all be wondering why we were previously fighting the mother of monsters and her minions. I mean they are monsters and they are from Tarturus; so they must all be on our side right? Then why were we fighting them?

The answer is quite simple.

Zeus "sometimes" secretly sends stronger monsters from Tarturus to world above to make life harder for demigods. Like a challenge or something. (Or he is just paranoid.) Artemis and her hunters sometimes interfere due do their own reasons. I don't know what the reasons are, but from what Percy told us, I don't think Artemis even knows that Zeus is purposely sending out monsters.

He is a paranoid old man.

Because of this, Percy (sometimes me and Bianca) are sent out to retrieve them. Kind of-almost like a sport or game of some sort.

The monsters know that we are out to get them. They would usually cause havoc first, to have their fun (poor innocent people…) so the sooner we get there, the quicker they will be eliminated. We would defeat the monsters and they would be sent back to Tarturus.

Now (most of) the monsters may not mind us, but they still hate the other demigods ya know?

However, not all monsters are "friendly". Some monsters are not under lord Tarturus's rule, and those, we destroy. The mother of monsters isn't under Zeus's rule. They_ may_ come up when Zeus allows (commands) them to, but that just an excuse to eat go out demigods.

I smiled as I mentally congratulated myself for sounding so professional. (Bianca will be proud.)

* * *

Thalia

It has been awhile now, and we haven't seen Percy since the quest that was 4 months ago. He owns me some answers when he comes back. It's like he disappeared off the face of the world.

So far, life in camp has been peaceful. Very peaceful. Too peaceful.

I keep suspecting something big is going to happen and no matter what you think, Annabeth is acting weird. (No, Annabeth isn't going evil… like that…you'll see…)

I won't go into the details, because details are usually boring, but…. She is very obviously avoiding me.

In fact, I barely see her now a days. And when I do see her, she looks so tired!

Annabeth's pov.

_Darkness…._

_Where- where am I …?_

_Wha-_

_!_

* * *

? Pov.

"Cake! I got cake! I got one for you too! I know you'll like it! Yep yep! Which one do you want? I've got chocolate, strawberry, vanill-"

...

"Wha-!"

"RUN! HURRY, GE-"

Blood flowed on the floor as I slowly studied my blood covered sword. 2 down, 6 more to go… for today.

* * *

Nobody's pov.

"Really? Another kill? Hm. The enemy is speeding up. Whatever they are planning won't bode well."

"Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about it then?"

"I don't know, Nico. Yet. Of course, we shall await father's orders, although we will act on our own if we need to. But mark my words, we will put a stop to it."

"Bianca?"

"Hm?"

"Do- never mind." Nico said awhile later with a frown.

* * *

Percy

From the evidence, it is shown that the enemy is targeting demigods. Young demigods. Ones that haven't reached/been to camp yet.

That was the moment where I decided to contact Thalia.

* * *

Thalia

I was about to leave Zeus's fist when an iris message appeared.

Percy!

"Um, hello Thalia-"

"So you finally decided to speak out huh? I was worr- never mind. Where were you any ways?" I grumbled.

I didn't understand why I was suddenly so _emotional _about it. So I haven't seen or heard from him in months. Big deal…right? Why the sudden rush of emotions? Was I worried? If so, why? He's just a random guy. I immediately knew that wasn't true. He was the first guy to treat me that way. He didn't immediately fear, hate, whatever me just because I am the daughter of Zeus. He treated me according to the person I am.

Me.

Just me.

I smiled at that.

"Thalia?" he asked softly. "I know I haven't been a really good friend, but I'll make it up to you."

Gods no one could stay mad at that guy!

I motioned for him to continue.

"Right. Um, yeah. I'll see you soon. But don't tell anyone yet. It'll be a surprise. Ah, yeah um that's it." He said quickly.

My eyes widened.

"Wait! That's all…?! You mean-." The words died as I suddenly felt loss for words. I was confused. Did he simply just call to say hi? No. that wasn't it. He wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't.

"Thals? I'm sorry, but I have to go. I missed you though. But don't worry. You'll see the awesome me soon. Bye!"

With that, the message ended.

Percy

I groaned. I scolded myself for being so weak. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her about the news!

To tell her to warn Chiron about the murders and stuff.

To tell her to tell Chiron to send out more satyrs.

To tell her to get the demigods out there to camp as soon as possible.

Why?! I have never had trouble doing this kind of stuff! I was so… ugh. How come I wasn't able to stay cool, and handle the situation business wise?

How come I melted?

I'm supposed to be the shadow king!

**Ah, finished. Some Percy/Thalia fluff! Percy is finally starting to realize his love for Thalia! But nothing will happen yet. They are too oblivious.**

**I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I was introduced to a new fandom for a while. I'm back now!**

**-percy44442**


End file.
